Arthur and his Friends come to Visit
Arthur: I don't know exactly what I'm doing in England, Buster. But I'm sure I get to meet Ginger and her friends. Buster: Making new friends makes me worried, Arthur. It's Christmas Eve. Santa should be riding in 6 hours Ginger: Hello. Welcome to England Arthur: Hi! My name is Arthur Read. This is my friend, Buster Baxter. Buster: (afraid) H-H-H-H-H-H-HHI! D.W.: Na na na na na! Buster's too afraid. Arthur: D.W., Shut it. Bunty: Who's this Francine: I'm Francine Frensky. Nice to meet you, Bunty. Bunty: Hey, How do you know my name? Francine: I memorized on T.V (Babs and Muffy) Muffy: Babs! You're so Fat. Babs: That's because the evil Melisha Tweedy makes me fat. Muffy: Wherever she is, We will all kill her. My name is Muffy Crosswire. Nice to meet you. (Fowler and Binky Barnes) Binky Barnes: Howdy there, I'm Binky Barnes Ginger: I just need to warn you, Fowler is really sick. (Rocky and Fern, Sue Ellen and Prunella) Rocky: Who are you? Prunella: I'm Prunella Sue Ellen: I'm Sue Ellen Fern: and I'm Fern Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella: We're glad to meet you. Look who else is coming. Here comes Clifford, Bert and Ernie, Blue (from Blues Clues) Lucy and Georgina the Girraffe. Rocky: Who's Lucy and Georgina Lucy and Georgina: Have you've ever seen the show 64 Zoo Lane? Rocky: Yes Lucy: That's what we're from. Glad to meet you. Georgina: I can make shapes. (Mac and the Brain) Mac: Mac's the name. Science is the game Brain: I do science too. Hey, you're name is like the dog on Clifford. Mac: Really? Arthur: Look! HERE COMES CAILLOU. HOORAY! Caillou: I'm 4 years old. I watch Chicken Run once a year. Steve: Blue is like the best puppy ever, don't you think so Blue? Blue: Bow Bow (Yes I am.) Georgina: Look who else is here, here comes Grover, Abby Cadabby. Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, and Oscar the Grouch. (then came Ruff Ruffman and Blossom, Curious George, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop, and finally came Mickey and friends) Arthur: Mickey? Buster: Minnie? George and The Brain: Donald? Sue Ellen, Fern, and Prunella: Daisy? Francine and Muffy: Goofy? Chickens: Even Pluto! (Mickey and Minnie sit under Ginger and began to kiss in front of her. The sky turns dark and stormy) Oscar: What's going on. I don't think grouches would like this. Mrs Tweedy: Ha ha ha ha ha! I WANT REVENGE! (Soon all the friends began to fight. Cookie monster throughs a cookie at her. Georgina the giraffe started to tangle her. And finally Oscar finishes her off by chopping her head off and throwing a pie at her face.) Chickens: Hooray for the characters Bunty: Do you guys want to stay with us chickens (the girls and Rocky pleaded) Arthur: Yes! Chickens: (They clap because their new friends were here too stay) (Mickey and Minnie and their friends were having a wedding) Priest (Which is a chicken): Chickens of England, we've gather her today to celebrate a love with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Mickey will you take Minnie to be your wife? Mickey: I do (Bunty gives Mickey his ring.) With this ring I thee wed. Priest: And do you, Minnie take Mickey to be your husband? Minnie: I do (Babs gives Minnie her ring.) With this ring I thee wed. Priest: And so, by the power vested in me, by the state of London. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (They kissed and slept on Christmas Eve) (When Mickey and Minnie woke up, there were presents under the tree. Some for Mickey, Some for Minnie. For Mickey a ring. For Minnie a ring.) (And so, the chickens and their new friends lived happily ever after. The End.)